


All the World's a Stage

by leoben



Category: Tetris, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton Fraser & Co. are Tetris pieces and are pretty much controlled by Vanny (who wanted to be in this fic. Well she said "I wanna be the guy who moves the pieces" or something which apparently is from a song but whatever, she's in it now.) Vanny is a terrible Tetris player (in this anyway) and it doesn't help Benton any that Victoria is very influential. Vanny must overcome the mind control.</p><p>Okay I'm sick, sorry about the shitty summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World's a Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tetris or Microsoft or due South or Vanny. She owns herself, and I must say, does a smashing job at it.

Fraser, also known as the blue square (or blue 'O' to his enemies) was watching the sky. Another green 'Z,' known as Victoria or simply Bitch Metcalf, was falling slowly towards him. He looked to the magenta 'J' snuggled next to him and smiled. His best friend, Ray Vecchio, always seemed to end up falling by him. He liked to think he was protecting him from the Victorias, and in a way, he probably was.

He used to relish the times he had when Victoria would fall on him. Fraser was always one space away from the left wall, but it was never filled. Sometimes another Fraser would fall, blocking the way for a red 'I,' but mostly Victoria would lay herself flat on his top. Ray, though, protected his side when he could. When he couldn't though, Victoria was always there. 

 

Vanny stared at the computer screen as he let the green 'Z' fall. He never rushed things by pressing enter. And the green pieces seem to have a hold on them. Put me here, they seemed to whisper to him. You know it's the best choice. And Vanny listened.

But the 'J' was almost as strong and he could usually place him where he wanted to before too many greens appeared. The tiles eventually climbed to the top and Vanny started the first level over again.

 

Fraser watched Vanny through his glass cage. If only he could will him to stray from this path of bad games. He sighed. A red 'I' was what he needed. A red 'I' would fill the gap to the left of him and be able to cover his top. There would be no more holes left by Victoria. 

Ray tried to convince him that it was coming, that he sensed it. But Fraser did not believe Vanny had the will in himself to make it so.

 

One day, though, Fraser settled into his usual spot, expecting to feel Ray fall in beside him. When he looked though, it was just another blue square. He felt suddenly cold. Where could Ray have gone? He peered as best he could to the right side of the wall and could barely make out that magenta 'J,' trapping a green 'Z' underneath him. He smiled sadly to himself. 

So this is how it must be. 

More games started and ended, and every time, it was the same. He prayed for Ray to be safe and inside, he knew he would be.

 

Vanny had a peculiar thought one morning as he opened up his morning game of Tetris. Why don't I fill the space on the side with a red 'I?' He thought himself very clever as he waited for one to appear. Meanwhile, the right side began piling up with green 'Z's and magenta 'J's and even some yellow 'L's. And when the first red 'I' showed its fateful form, he let it fall slowly next to the blue square. Vanny felt rebellious, his blood rushing through his veins. He knew it was the right thing to do and he felt almost dizzy with the power. 

 

Fraser did a double-take as he looked to the sky. Out of nowhere, a lone red 'I' was dropping down. It suddenly shifted to the left of him. Fraser's heart beat fast. Ray was right. His red 'I' was coming to fill the gap.

As it settled into place, time seemed to freeze. He did not mind though, he wanted the red 'I' by his side forever and ever. 

 

Vanny paused the game as supper was called and when he came back to the computer he hesitated before playing again. The tiles looked so perfect the way they were. One magenta 'J' was stuck underneath a tall pile of greens, but he wasn't alone. He was next to a beautiful yellow 'L,' who stuck by his left side like glue. 

And when his eyes scanned the blue square and red 'I' together, he knew he had to somehow preserve this game. 

So he pressed the Print Screen button on his keyboard, opened up Paint and pasted the image. Then he saved the file as a .jpg (a lot of people told him that .png's were better but he was old-school like that) into a new folder he made just for this image. He watched the still screen for a moment before smiling and making a decision. 

Vanny right-clicked the desktop and scrolled to 'Personalize.' He then clicked on 'Desktop Background' and found the correct folder with his Tetris image. He checked the box next to it and clicked 'save changes,' his eyes lighting up as the desktop background changed before his very eyes. He never changed it again.

And Fraser? He learned to speak mentally to the red 'I' next to him, even though there was no game in progress. He learned his name was also Ray (a sign, he thought to himself) and that he used to collaborate with a yellow 'L' but she disappeared some time ago. Fraser told him about magenta 'J' and the things he did for him and other Ray smiled. They both knew that the two were safe.

And so they stayed there, side by side, until death took them in the form of Vanny getting a terrible virus on his computer and having to completely reboot it. But they were together until the very end.


End file.
